StarWars Knights of the Old Republic Saga Ep I
by Nz-san
Summary: Una antigüa leyenda entre los Jedi cuenta que entre ellos aparecerá un guerrero extraordinario, capaz de traer el balance a la fuerza y paz a la galaxia. Adaptación de SW con los personajes de KotOR
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…

SW KOTOR:  
Episodio I: La Alianza Sith

De manera sorpresiva, una Guerra Civil golpeó a Onderon. Valku, el primo de la actual Reina, Talia, había iniciado un golpe de estado con el objetivo de tomar el poder sobre el sistema y sus lunas. Ante esta dura situación, Talia, pidió la intervención el "Alto Consejo Jedi" para negociar la paz y evitar más derramamiento de sangre.  
Sin embargo la guerra continúa y el Consejo ha enviado a un pequeño grupo Jedi a solucionar el problema.

Capitulo 1: Encuentro.

En el frío espacio, podía verse a una pequeña nave consular llegar a la base estelar conocida como "Solo 9". Como procedimiento de rutina toda nave que llegase a Onderon debía ser revisada por los oficiales pertinentes antes de poder aterrizar en el planeta. Todas estas medidas habían sido implementadas después del último atentado terrorista donde muchos civiles inocentes habían perdido la vida.

La nave pequeña atrancó, dándole paso al descenso de sus ocupantes dos encapuchados con túnicas cafés cuyos cuerpos cubrían completamente, estos dos fueron recibidos un droide de protocolo.

— Hola soy C4-PO, me ha sido encomendado el recibirlo señores embajadores bienvenidos a la estación "Solo 9".  
— Soy Kavar miembro de la orden Jedi ella es mi Padawan Atalia Shiran, hemos sido enviados por el consejo Jedi por petición de la Reina Talia— dijo el maestro Jedi seguro mirando al metálico droide que los recibía.  
— Mi maestro el ilustre Coronel Tobin los espera, me encomendó llevarlos a la sala de recepción al momento de que ustedes llegaran, sígame por favor. — El droide los guió mientras ambos Jedi lo seguían con paso seguro.

La estación era grande, fría y poco acogedora, pero había algo más en ella que el frío del espacio. Era un frío mortal; como si la muerte rondara y esperara pacientemente antes de llevarlos con ella. La joven Padawan, se abrazó a si misma dando una fuerte exhalación mientras seguía a su maestro, tratando de ganar algo de calor corporal y alejar esa sensación angustiante de su cuerpo. La joven Atalia Shiran, era una chica hermosa, su cabellera rubia, sus ojos misteriosos e intensos con un bellísimo color azul océano, sus rasgos faciales eran finos y femeninos, todo esto acompañado de una hermosa figura femenina emulaban ya a la hermosa mujer que se convertiría en su edad adulta. Desde muy joven había sido abandonada por sus padres a las puertas de la academia Jedi. Fue tomada por aprendiz a manos del maestro más importante de la orden el maestro Vandar y ahora se encontraba bajo la tutela del Maestro Jedi Kavar por quién ella sentía un enorme respeto y admiración. Era una alumna brillante pero en ocasiones perezosa. Eso se lo decía continuamente Kaleif Haris, también maestro Jedi, quien era su amigo más cercano y un compañero de armas extraordinario. Kaleif… cuando su imagen pasó por su cabeza no pudo evitar sentir una enorme preocupación por él. Él, tiempo antes, había sido alumno de su actual mentor. La chica Shiran, sentía un gran aprecio por este, como un hermano mayor, un maestro, un amigo, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente y por quien no dudaría hacer lo necesario si se encontraba en apuros. Tras haber sido notificados de su desaparición en esta misión, Atalia no pudo evitar suplicar a su maestro para que pidiese esta tarea. Kavar no era ajeno a los sentimientos de incertidumbre por parte de su aprendiz, por eso se impuso ante el consejo que no tuvo más opción que enviarlo a él y a Atalia.  
Kavar pudo sentir una leve perturbación en la fuerza desde que arribaron a la estación, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme y continuó caminando sin mostrar nerviosismo. La chica observó a su maestro incapaz de hacer lo mismo, mientras continuaban caminando en aquellos largos pasillos. Kavar tenía un rostro inundado de paz y serenidad. Su admiración por él, aumentó cuando vio esa expresión y retomó la calma. Comprendía que aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para lograr a ser una Caballero Jedi. Sin embargo las actitudes de su maestro siempre le daban ánimo y la incentivaban para esforzarse un poco más.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de recepción; el droide al llegar a su destino esperó que ambos entrasen a la habitación y tras esto empezó a despedirse.  
— Mi amo, el ilustre Coronel Tobin, los recibirá dentro de poco. — El droide salió dejando a ambos Jedi solos en la habitación. Atalia miró a su maestro y en un rápido movimiento, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza la cual sacudió para liberar su rubia cabellera.  
— Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto— dijo la joven, el maestro Kavar se quitó su capucha y habló con calma sin retirar sus ojos de su aprendiz.  
— ¿Y que te hace sentir así?  
— He visto hacia el futuro y este es oscuro, algo esta mal aquí maestro. — lo miró a los ojos con angustia, Kavar levantó sus hombros y comentó con tranquilidad mientras daba vueltas por el salón analizando el lugar.  
— ¿En serio? no he visto nada. ¿Ves de nuevo hacia el futuro mi joven estudiante?, no estés tan ansiosa por hacerlo.  
— Pero el maestro Vandar dice que siempre debemos ver hacía el futuro— Replicó de inmediato, el maestro Kavar puso su mano sobre el hombro de esta.  
— No mientras este interfiera con tu presente.  
— Lo siento maestro, la preocupación por el maestro Kaleif y Bastila me han hecho sentir… ansiosa.— Atalia inclinó su cabeza avergonzada por su actitud.  
— Entiendo como te sientes. Para mí tampoco es fácil, pero no dejes que el miedo te controle. Recuerda el Código Jedi.  
— No hay emoción, hay paz— recitó la joven sin antes dar un largo suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios.  
— Recuerda que el miedo, lleva al lado oscuro. Confía en tus instintos, pero no dejes que tus emociones te controlen. — argumentó. La Padawan asintió aceptando su consejo.  
— Como usted diga maestro.

El droide de protocolo dio su informe al amo de manera inmediata. Tobin un hombre de estatura mediana, oscura cabellera y mirada siniestra, acarició su mentón no muy extrañado por la noticia. Nuevamente el Consejo Jedi había enviado a sus embajadores para acordar la paz entre la oposición y la realeza. Según las órdenes de la Reina, estos dos embajadores tenían permiso para descender en Onderon, sin embargo, este arribo perjudicaba los intereses de su verdadero Amo, el General Valku. Tobin, miró a sus subordinados con frío silencio, estos esperaban sus órdenes pacientemente.  
— Elimínenlos, manden a nuestros droides de asalto sobre de ellos— Ordenó secamente, tras una reverencia sus hombres se encaminaron a ejecutar la orden sin replica alguna.  
Tobin tomó asiento y meditó la situación unos momentos. Seguramente la Reina se daría cuenta de su traición si esta se llegaba a enterar de aquella situación. Sin embargo sus órdenes por parte de Valku eran claras. Los Jedi no debían pasar el reten, jamás debían llegar a Onderon. Ellos morirían en esa fría estación, así es como las ordenes le habían sido dadas.  
— Señor, recibimos un mensaje de la Reina Talia. — dijo uno de sus subordinados interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Tobin suavizo la expresión de su rostro, se puso de pie mirando hacia el visor frente él. La imponente y hermosa figura de la Reina Talia apareció ante sus ojos. Con una mirada dura y escéptica Talia habló a Tobin sin esperar saludo alguno.  
— Comandante Tobin, ¿Han llegado ya los dos caballeros Jedi que ha enviado el Alto Consejo Jedi? — Tobin no se mostró muy nervioso por la pregunta e hizo un gesto fatigado ante su señora.  
— No mi señora. — Dijo con pena y devoción fingida— tal parece que La Republica y los Jedi nos han abandonado— Y agregó decepcionado— estamos solos. Sé que esto le trae una profunda tristeza mi Señora. —La Reina endureció su expresión aún más.  
— Más tristeza le traerá a usted el saber que ha llegado a mí varias acusaciones en su contra sobre su traición y sus vínculos con mi primo. — Tobin mostró asombro de inmediato, no por sentirse atrapado, si no por mera actuación. — Mi señora, mi fidelidad hacía usted es eterna. Jamás la traicionaría. Créame mi Señora, la han engañado.  
— Espero que no seas tú Tobin el que intente engañarme. En cuanto los Caballeros Jedi lleguen a la estación "Solo 9" quiero ser notificada. Permíteles aterrizar en Onderon y manda una escolta que los lleve a palacio.  
— Como ordene mi reina— dijo haciendo una reverencia, la imagen de la reina desapareció de su presencia.  
— Ella lo sabe mi señor.— Habló nervioso uno de sus hombres.  
— No importa— lo interrumpió— Solo ejecuten mi orden. Eliminen a los Jedi.

* * * * * *

— ¿Cuanto más tardará ese Comandante Tobin?— Preguntó Atalia sentada en una de las sillas, mirando a su maestro. Mientras tanto él, miraba hacia las estrellas a través del gran ventanal del salón.  
— Me temo mi joven aprendiz, que tendremos que retirarnos pronto— miro hacia los ductos de ventilación al detectar un olor extraño. — Contén tu respiración, mantén el aire en tus pulmones y sígueme.  
— Sabía que algo extraño pasaba aquí— se puso de pie cerrando sus ojos, conteniendo la respiración obedeciendo a su maestro.

El sonido metálico de los droides de asalto llegó a las puertas del salón de recepción donde el maestro Jedi y su alumna se encontraban. Estos de inmediato y armados de manera letal apuntaron contra la puerta esperando la salida de sus victimas. En segundos un sable de luz color azul atravesó la gruesa puerta y empezó por hacer un gran círculo en ella. Los droides esperaron según sus órdenes. El pedazo de puerta cayó, pero no sobre el suelo si no contra los droides. Estos quedaron destrozándolos de manera inmediata, aunque esto no altero a los restantes y permanecieron en su sitio alertas a cualquier cambio. En el interior de la habitación sólo podía verse una espesa niebla verdosa rodear el lugar sin permitir visualizar cualquier otra cosa o persona. En instantes el brillo de dos sables de luz emergieron de aquella espesa nubosidad y ambos Jedi salieron rápidamente de la habitación lanzándose sobre sus enemigos.  
— Como se sospechaba el Coronel Tobin se ha aliado con Valku para la toma de Onderon. —Dijo con tranquilidad usando la fuerza contra sus oponentes lanzando con facilidad a un droide sobre otro haciendo que se hicieran trisas con el impacto. — tenemos llegar a la reina de inmediato  
— Maestro no podremos— Replicó Atalia de inmediato cortando el brazo de uno de los droides con su espalda— aún cuando consiguiéramos llegar a las naves de escape nos dispararían antes de llegar a Onderon.  
— Aún no es el momento mi joven Padawan para ir a Onderon— contestó Kavar de manera inmediata — Nuestra misión tendrá que esperar un poco. Iremos a Dux. Sígueme y no te detengas ante nada. — corrió hacia el embarcadero seguido por su Padawan quien sin ver siquiera de donde venían los disparos los desviaba con facilidad.

Kavar y Atalia corrieron varios metros siendo atacados y aún les faltaba poco antes de llegar al hangar. A medida que avanzaban más droides de asalto aparecieron para cortarles el paso. Era muy posible que Kaleif y su Padawan hubiesen sido recibidos de la misma manera. De ser así no podían confiar en cualquiera para su contacto con la Reina. Kavar sabia que Dux no era la mejor opción para esconderse, era territorio de los Mandelorian, pero tampoco tenían muchas opciones. El maestro Jedi volteo y vio a sus espaldas una cantidad cada vez mayor de agresores pisándole los talones, esto le obligó a acelerar el paso luchando por ampliar su ventaja. Fue entonces cuando finalmente llegaron al hangar.

Tratando de regular su respiración, observó a su alrededor para elegir la nave adecuada para su escape. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en una nave grande de carga, quizás la más pesada y lenta del repertorio. Atalia no comprendió la elección de su maestro al verlo subir a esta, sin embargo lo siguió al sentir los disparos de sus enemigos casi rosar su cuerpo. Rápidamente Kavar cerró la escotilla y tomó los controles haciéndola despegar. La chica rubia la acompañó como su copiloto, así fue como la nave salió de la estación "Solo 9" dirigiéndose hacía Onderon.

* * * * * * *  
Tobin fue advertido de inmediato de la acción de los Jedi. Desde su ventana podía ver a aquella triste y pobre excusa de Nave tratando de escapar de ellos. Este sonrió divertido, no comprendía como un Jedi y sobre todo un maestro fuese tan tonto como haber hecho esa elección.  
— Apunten todos nuestros cañones contra la nave.— Ordenó a sus hombres que de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar.

* * * * * * *

Atalia controlaba algunas funciones de la nave, esta no se encontraba en optimas condiciones, algunos de los comandos de vuelo no funcionaban o estaban obsoletos. La nave era tan pesada, que no tardarían mucho en darles alcance con algunas naves de caza pequeñas. Atalia sintió un sudor frío pasar por su espalda presa del miedo, la estación se preparaba para atacarlos, apuntaba sus cañones en contra de ellos. Estaban perdidos.  
— Atalia— Kavar la llamó. La chica tuvo una pequeña exaltación y vio a su maestro mantener la calma por los dos. — Levanta los escudos al máximo liberaré las capsulas de escape.  
— Maestro…— Farfulló temerosa viéndolo con incógnita en su rostro. Kavar plantó sus ojos en ella mirándola con seriedad pidiéndole en silencio que acatase su orden. La chica no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su maestro y subir los escudos al máximo.

* * * * * * *  
Finalmente todos los cañones apuntaron contra la pequeña nave, Tobin fue avisado de inmediato y dio la orden. Debían disparar y no dejar nada de la ella. Los hombres programaron el disparo y todos los cañones bombardearon a la nave de carga. Esta, quien aguantó los primeros disparos no pudo soportar la lluvia que posteriormente cayó sobre de ella. El láser después de haber neutralizado el escudo protector, comenzó a atravesar el metal y a destrozar la nave haciéndola añicos, provocando así la posterior explosión de esta. Tobin sonrió al ver el polvo estelar en la que se había convertido. Tras esto se retiro para darle las buenas noticias a Valku y preparar la mentiría que le diría a Talia sobre supuestos ladrones espaciales. Sin embargo no alertó a la pequeña capsula de escape que se había salvado de la explosión y que se dirigía a Dux, la luna selvática del planeta.

* * * * *  
En la selva de Dux dos pequeños miraron este acontecimiento, con gran asombro y expectativa. Con ayuda de los binoculares de su padre – quién por cierto no estaba enterado de este préstamo- fueron testigos de la explosión de aquella gran nave de carga o cuando menos uno de ellos.  
Eran hermanos, un niño y una niña pequeña. El hermano mayor después de ver la explosión, pasó los binoculares a su hermanita, quien al recibirlos, levantó su mirada al cielo y buscó con atención a cualquier otro cambio. Leviatán Cursa era un niño de 10 años máximo. Su cabellera era de color castaño, sus ojos cafés reflejaban la seriedad de un adulto, su piel era blanca y suave, su ropaje era oscuro, una camisa holgada señilla por un cinto acompañado de pantalones negros. Criane Lana era su hermanita menor, una pequeña de 4 años todavía, su cabello negro estaba peinado en forma de cola de caballo, sus ropas eran de color azul tal como sus tiernos ojitos infantes, estos miraban hacia el cielo en busca de algún un indicio del suceso. La pequeña frunció el seño y miró a su hermano quien estaba a su lado.  
— Leviatán ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tú viste todo!— gritó la pequeña al darse cuenta que no había más que ver. El chico continuaba mirando al cielo ignorando sus lloriqueos, haciendo que esta se irritase más por ello. — ¡Leviatán! ¡Leviatán!— Insistía. — ¡Le diré a mamá!— gritó con tono acusador, lista para irse corriendo a casa. Sin embargo Leviatán la tomó del brazo y sin decir palabra alguna le quitó los binoculares. Criane lloriqueo más y forcejeo con él intentando escapar, pero Leviatán la ignoraba y la sostenía con una mano.  
Después de la explosión le parecía haber visto una capsula de escape salir de la nave de carga. No estaba seguro, sin embargo si eso había ocurrido lo más seguro es que la capsula aterrizaría cerca de su ubicación. Su suposición fue acertada, el chico visualizó a un objeto metálico esférico atravesar la atmosfera de Dux y precipitarse hacía la jungla. Leviatán dio un salto para bajar de la enorme roca en la que estaba parado y corrió adentrándose a la Jungla.  
— ¡Salió una capsula de escape del carguero!— gritó. Criane lo vio alejarse.  
— ¡Leviatán espérame!— gritó la jovencita siguiendo a su hermano quién en segundos perdió de vista.

* * * * *  
Talia, la actual reina de Onderon era una joven hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y sensible a las necesidades de su pueblo. Pero a pesar de todas estas cualidades, era confiada e ingenua, debilidades que su primo el General Valku, aprovechaba en su contra.  
Onderon había pasado momentos difíciles y tras estas continuas disputas por el poder el pueblo comenzaba a perder su fe en la reina. Talia lo sabía, por eso había recurrido a la sabiduría del consejo Jedi para solucionar el problema de la manera más pacifica posible. Pero con la intervención de Valku y los hombres que la traicionaban como Tobin, hacía que la paz se viera como un sueño que nunca se cumpliría.  
La reina, quien miraba el paisaje tras el gran ventanal del palacio, volteo para mirar al maestro Jedi que se había colocado a sus espaldas.  
Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron largamente sin que alguno de los dos dijese alguna palabra.  
El Jedi peinó su cabello hacía atrás con su mano izquierda y después se rascó detrás de la nuca. Su mirada vaciló unos momentos, tenia algo importante que decir, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no quería alterarla sin embargo era inútil, ella parecía ya saberlo por anticipado.  
— Me temo su alteza que muy pocos de sus súbditos son realmente fieles a usted.— Habló el Jedi con voz áspera tratando se sonar lo más natural posible. La reina volteo hacia el ventanal, mirando el paisaje bellísimo y pacifico de su tierra.  
— Me lo temía.— Confesó Talia con un tono cansado. — La guerra continúa en Onderon y mi gente… — Guardó silencio unos momentos y después se volvió para mirar al Jedi — Me alegra que usted y su Padawan se encuentren bien, maestro Kaleif.— Cambió el tema abruptamente, su tono era más optimista.  
— No fue fácil, pero estamos aquí y es lo importante. — El maestro Kaleif sonrió tratando de recuperar el ánimo. — Tengo la sospecha de que, el Consejo ha enviado a alguien más a tratar este asunto. Espero que los Jedi que vengan corran con la misma suerte que nosotros.  
— Tobin parecía algo entusiasta después de la última vez que hablé con él. Seguramente más Jedi han arribado a Onderon aunque no estoy segura de en que estado se encontraran ahora o si estén vivos. En vista de que ya no puedo confiar en nadie me temo que deberán esconderse aún en mi palacio.  
— No se preocupe su majestad, este ahora es un asunto Jedi. Le aseguro que llegaré al fondo de esto  
— Eso espero Maestro, de verdad lo espero — Dijo volteando nuevamente hacia el ventanal, mientras el maestro Jedi se retiraba nuevamente a las sombras.

* * * * *  
El aterrizaje fue demasiado rudo, el paso de la atmosfera los agitó con violencia y habían tenido suerte de no haberse roto el cuello tras estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando la calma se hizo presente el Maestro Jedi abrió sus ojos. Atalia hacia inconciente sobre el asiento, su cabeza sangraba, indicando que se había golpeado la cabeza, muy posiblemente contra la ventana que tenia cercana a ella. Kavar se liberó del cinturón y caminó lentamente hacía ella. La revisó minuciosamente, palpó su pulso y puso especial atención a la herida de su cabeza, por fortuna ella parecía estar bien. La liberó de los cinturones, la tomó en sus brazos, buscó la salida y caminó hacía ella cuando sus ojos la vieron.  
Un disturbio en la fuerza golpeó sus sentidos. Lo que fuera, había advertido su presencia y se dirigía hacía ellos. Kavar sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para salir de allí cuando esta advertencia llegó hasta él. Con Atalia en brazos caminó torpemente para alejarse de la nave, fue en este momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba herido. Su pierna le dolía, tanto que al cuarto paso fuera de la nave cayó de rodillas doblado del dolor, forzado esto a dejar a su inconciente estudiante en el suelo. Advirtió más presencias a su alrededor, los Canox habían llegado, bestias obesas y nauseabundas que rugían furiosas y deseosas por su sangre. Kavar deslizó su mano hacía su cinturón en busca de su espada de luz, con suavidad, para que las bestias no se precipitaran sobre de él o Atalia. Una explosión sacudió el lugar tomando por sorpresa a Kavar y a las bestias quienes corrieron asustadas por el hecho. El maestro levantó la mirada, buscando al autor de esa distracción.

— Ey, ¿están bien? — preguntó Leviatán saliendo entre la vegetación. Kavar plantó su mirada en él se sintió extraño y a la vez agradecido con el muchacho.  
— Gracias — habló con suavidad, el chico sonrió contento por ese gesto.  
— Rápido.— Interrumpió de repente— debemos movernos, los Canox vendrán a devorar lo que encuentren y ella esta herida. Los llevaré a mi casa— le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, el maestro Kavar tomo a su alumna y lo siguió de cerca, estar con ese joven era mejor que esperar a que más de esas bestias llegasen.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Eres un ángel?

Kavar cargaba a Atalia en sus hombros, mientras seguía a aquel jovencito por la jungla. El dolor en su pierna era intenso, lo que hacia que su travesia fuera pesada y agotadora. Sin embargo, aunque esto y otros factores como esa jungla fueran un obstáculo terrible, continuó caminando con paso firme. No descansaría hasta que su estudiante estuviese en un lugar seguro y donde pudiera obtener ayuda médica. Para él, ella, era mucho más importante que su propia vida. Todo el camino había sido un calvario, pero finalmente llegaron al campamento de los Mandelorian.  
Esta era una enorme fortaleza rodeada por enormes formaciones rocosas, empinadas e imposibles de escalar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de este campo, Leviatán detuvo el paso obligando al Jedi que lo acompañaba a hacer lo mismo. Este primero, miró a todos lados, analizando el lugar. Después volteó hacía Kavar y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera.  
Kavar no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, ya que se encontraban en un territorio peligroso. Pero al darse cuenta que no tenia otra alternativa lo siguió, todo era mejor que esperar que los capturaran o ser alimento de los Canox.  
Como si se trataran de espías Kavar y Leviatán se colaron al campamento, por un pequeño agujero entre las barracas de la entrada. Así caminaron entre estas escondiéndose y evitando cualquier encuentro, fuera con los guardianes o de los guerreros que descansaban en ese lugar, todo con tal de no ser delatados. El Caballero Jedi no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaba acompañado de Leviatán. Era un enorme campamento, lleno de mujeres, niños y uno que otro guerrero Mandeloriano. Lo que significaba que Leviatán lo había llevado al sitio donde los Mandelorian resguardaban a sus familias mientras ellos partían a sus combates. Leviatán llegó a la barraca más grande de todas y se metió con discreción, el maestro Jedi lo siguió mirando tras de él, en continuo estado de alerta.

* * * * * *

El castillo de la Reina Talia estaba fuertemente custodiado por sus soldados reales. Entre los pasillos de palacio, el maestro Kaleif caminó sin ser visto por alguno de los guardias reales. Nadie sabía de su presencia más que la misma Reina. Sabía que la prudencia y discreción serían sus mejores aliados en este momento tan crítico. Había sido difícil llegar a Onderon sin ser vistos, debían mantenerse ocultos hasta que llegase el momento de actuar. Kavar entró por una habitación secreta que se encontraba oculta entre los pilares centrales que rodeaban la silla real de la sala de audiencias. Allí se encontró con su Padawan una jovencita de apenas diez años de edad. Esta se encontraba sentada realizando una profunda meditación. Kaleif la miró largamente hasta que esta levantó su mirada advirtiendo su presencia.

— Siento interrumpirte Bastila. Acabo de regresar de la audiencia con la Reina.— Se sentó a su lado, Bastila suavizó su postura y miró a su maestro con atención. – El consejo ha enviado a más Jedi para ayudarnos. Pero tal parece que no llegaron a destino. — Luego agregó con seriedad.— Bastila bajo ningún concepto quiero que abandones esta sala. Probablemente nosotros seamos la última esperanza de la Reina. Debemos ser prudentes.  
— Como usted diga maestro.— Aceptó obediente, Kaleif asintió amable y tomó interés a su actividad.  
— ¿Qué es lo que haces?  
— Maestro, usted me ha repetido muchas veces que debo tranquilizar mis emociones. Por eso decidí realizar meditación y así fortalecer mi carácter. Pero no logró concentrarme. Puedo sentir varios "Ecos" rodeando a Onderon.  
— Lo que sientes Bastila, es el dolor y la angustia de la gente de Onderon,— Habló Kaleif con voz áspera— aunque la reina lucha para que este conflicto termine, no puede evitar que su pueblo sufra los estragos de la guerra.  
— Maestro. No lo entiendo, no entiendo al General Valku. Si mucha gente esta sufriendo ¿Por qué hacer una guerra?— Preguntó Bastila entristecida, Kavar la miró largamente. No sabía como responderle apropiadamente. Aunque Bastila fuese una alumna prodigio, una excelente guerrera y aprendiz aún era una niña. No podía responder sus dudas con una aspereza adulta, debía tener cuidado en lo que dijera ante ella. Kaleif lo pensó unos momentos y después miró a Bastila listo para decirle la razón.  
—Hay gente que por razones equivocadas decide hacer una guerra. Y cuando alguien poderoso toma este camino siempre los más débiles sufren. No puedo decirte por que el General Valku decidió hacerle esto a Onderon, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que las consecuencias han sido terribles para aquellos que son más débiles. El sufrimiento, solo trae ecos a la fuerza, que nosotros podemos percibir y por ello no podemos quedarnos ajenos a ella, por que no solo trae dolor a Onderon si no a toda la galaxia.  
— Creo que lo entiendo, un poco.— Kaleif sonrió un poco.  
— Meditemos juntos. ¿Te parece bien?

* * * * * * *  
Era hermosa, nunca había visto a una chica tan bella en toda su vida. De todas las mujeres que en su vida había llegado a conocer, ninguna llegaba a rivalizar en lo absoluto a la belleza de Atalia Shiran, la joven que él había ayudado hacia unos momentos a salvar. En su mente había grabado cada detalle de su rostro como si se tratara de una fotografía, el color de su piel, sus labios, el olor de su cabello. Era confuso, jamás se había sentido de esta manera en toda su vida. Aún era muy joven para entender todas estas nuevas emociones. Sin darse cuenta el hombre dentro de él comenzó a despertar, sintiéndose atraído hacía esa bellísima criatura.  
La chica hizo un gemido doloroso, esto le indicó al jovencito que pronto despertaría.  
Atalia obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, miró a todos lados confundida tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Leviatán se quedó paralizado cuando la chica lo miró con sus ojos azules. Atalia se sentía verdaderamente mal, su cabeza dolía, sentía punzadas agudas como si le insertaran agujas en el cráneo. Tocó su cabeza tratando de tranquilizar aquella sensación entrecerrando levemente sus ojos, pero sin dejar de mirar al joven Leviatán Cursa que se había quedado sin habla hasta ahora.  
— ¿Eres un Ángel? — Fue lo único que se atinó a decir, sonrió hechizado por su belleza. Atalia meneó la cabeza confundida por la pregunta.  
— ¿Un Ángel?  
— Muchos de los guerreros Mandalorian han dicho que existen, son las criaturas más hermosas de toda la galaxia— Atalia rió un poco debido a su ingenuidad y sonrojándose por el halago. No era común para ella recibir piropos de alguien y miró a Leviatán analizando su mirada. Era muy sincero, esto la hizo sentir segura.  
— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó levantando su mirada.  
— En mi casa dentro del campo de los Mandalorian, Soy Leviatán Cursha mucho gusto— dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la joven quien la tomo entre las suyas.  
— Atalia Shiran, un placer…  
— Me da gusto verte levantada Atalia— dijo el maestro Kavar entrando a la habitación. Se acercó a su aprendiz, y la revisó con minucioso detalle, quería estar seguro de que ella se encontraba en buen estado de salud. — Te ves muy bien, por fortuna fue un golpe muy leve.— Tocó la cabeza de esta, Atalia hizo un gesto adolorido debido a la sensibilidad de su herida — Muchas gracias por cuidarla joven Leviatán, te debemos nuestras vidas.— Afirmó mirando al chico, este, apenado tomo sus manos tras su espalda y se tambaleo con vaivén distraído.  
— No hay problema señor Kavar, fue un placer, vi su capsula estrellarse y decidí ir a ayudarlos. Es algo que mi padre hubiera hecho. — Agregó con orgullo.— ¿Quieres un vaso con agua Atalia?— Preguntó de repente, deseaba complacerla, Atalia lo miró con confusión unos momentos y aceptó con la cabeza.— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora regreso!— Corrió hacia la cocina. La chica miró a su maestro quien le sonrió divertido.  
— El cuidó de ti mientras estabas inconciente.— Afirmó tomando asiento junto con ella.— ¿Cómo te sientes?  
— Mi cabeza duele. — Respondió de inmediato.— Maestro, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?  
— Escuchaste a Leviatán. Estamos en Dux, en el campamento Mandelorian.  
— ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible maestro?  
— Ese jovencito nos ayudó. Estabas herida yo no podía cargarte más lejos cuando los Canox llegaron a devorarnos. Entonces este jovencito vino a ayudarnos.  
— Pero ¿dentro del campo de los Mandelorian?  
— Lo sé, no es el mejor lugar donde podamos estar. Sin embargo es mejor que haber sido devorados ¿no te parece?.  
— Es un chico muy dulce, pero solo le traeremos problemas. — Afirmó mirándolo en la cocina sacar agua para dársela.  
— Sí, debemos irnos pronto de aquí. — Leviatán salió de la cocina y le entregó a la chica rubia el vaso con agua, esta sonrió por el gesto mientras Leviatán inclinó su cabeza apenado.  
— Agradecemos tu ayuda, pero debemos irnos— Habló Kavar con rapidez después de que Atalia bebiese el vaso con agua. Leviatán se puso entre ellos y la salida, deteniéndoles el paso que ellos habían iniciado.  
— No, quédense, insisto. Estamos en los campos de los Mandalorian, si salen de aquí sin que yo los acompañe pueden correr peligro.  
— Apreciamos tu preocupación Leviatán. — Habló Atalia con voz suave.— Pero nuestra presencia aquí, puede acarrearte problemas. Es mejor irnos ahora.  
— Pero…— Trato de disuadirlos, fue cuando la voz de su madre y hermana llegó a sus oídos. Leviatán volteó asustado, después miró a los Jedi nervioso tratando de pensar en que hacer ahora. Su madre había llegado a casa.— ¡Quédense aquí! ¡Trataré de hablar con mi mamá!— gritó saliendo de la habitación, Kavar y Atalia se miraron uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza. Era su oportunidad de irse.  
Leviatán dio un largo suspiro antes de encontrarse con su madre. Tranquilizó sus nervios y salió a su encuentro. Su madre al verlo no lo miró muy complacida, había dejado a su hermanita sola en la jungla y estaba lista para reprenderlo en cuanto lo tuviese a su alcance. Leviatán la miró con profundo remordimiento, sabía que había hecho mal dejando a su hermana menor sola pero no era por eso que sentía culpa si no por la sorpresa que le esperaba su madre en casa.  
— ¿Cómo es posible que dejes a tu hermana sola Leviatán? ¿Y en la Jungla? Creo que había sido clara cuando te dije que no quería que fueran a ese lugar. Es muy peligroso.  
— Mamá… Yo…— El chico trató de hablar pero su madre no lo dejó continuar.  
— Leviatán, tu eres el mayor, espero que seas más responsable de tus acciones. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si tu hermana se hubiese encontrado con un Canox? — La voz de su madre era dura, y aún más dolorosa que una tunda o castigo. Leviatán inclinó su cabeza avergonzado. Entre tanto la pequeña Criane que tomaba la mano de su madre, solo era testigo mudo de esta reprimenda.  
La madre de Leviatán Lía Lana, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y actitud serena. Ella en sus años más jóvenes había participado en guerras y triunfado en varios combates. Debido a estos meritos y otras situaciones, ella se había convertido en la mujer de Lord Mandalore, aunque Criane era la única hija de este. El padre de Leviatán había muerto hacia algunos años pero aún así su esposo tomaba a Leviatán como hijo suyo y lo trataba como tal. Sus hijos la amaban, por eso temían más ser reprendidos por ella que por su padre. Leviatán no se atrevió a levantar su mirada hacia ella. Lía dio un suspiro y caminó hacia adentro.  
— Ah, mamá, no te he dicho que…— Leviatán se apresuró a detenerla, Lía paró en seco y miró a todas partes había sentido algo inusual en el ambiente.

Dentro de la barraca., Kavar y Atalia se preparaban para salir por la ventana, pero el maestro Jedi paró y volteó su mirada hacia el interior . Atalia no comprendió su reacción y lo observó con atención, esperando su instrucción.

— Leviatán, ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?— Preguntó inquisitiva, Leviatán abrió sus ojos con desmesura. Comprendió que su madre había advertido la presencia de extraños en casa. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?  
— En realidad si mamá yo…  
— Buenas tardes — Interrumpió Kavar saliendo de su escondite y revelando su presencia. — Soy Kavar miembro de la orden Jedi, esta es mi Padawan Atalia Shiran, su hijo nos salvo en la selva de Dux al estrellarnos en esta luna.— Lía lo miró fijamente, después miró con dureza a su hijo quien inclinó la cabeza nuevamente incapaz de sostener su mirada.  
— Soy Lía Lana. Maestro Kavar, joven Atalia. Sean bienvenidos a mi casa.

Leviatán llevó a Atalia a su habitación, quería mostrarle algo. Cuando la chica entró observó los alrededores, la habitación estaba llena de chatarra y piezas para armar, en grandes cantidades. El jovencito tomó una manta polvorienta y la quitó con rapidez mostrando lo que se encontraba debajo de ella.

— Es… ¿Una unidad HK? — preguntó Atalia mirando asombrada al droide semi armado.  
— Si, es HK-47 lo diseñe para que traduzca el dialogo Mandalorian y de otras razas, mi mamá no es muy buena con los idiomas, además de eso, uno de sus programas es el protocolo de asesinato.  
— ¿Protocolo de Asesinato? ¿Por qué un niño de tu edad le interesaría tener algo así?— preguntó serena, mientras Leviatán levantó los hombros.  
— No pienso usarlo si es lo que crees, es para proteger a Criane de cualquier Mandalorian molesto, este es un campamento muy rudo. — argumentó viendo a su hermana menor Esta permanecía sentada en la cama viendo con atención a Atalia Shiran.  
— Es asombroso, tienes grandes habilidades Leviatán…— dijo Atalia mirando con interés a la unidad HK. Leviatán estaba complacido, la mecánica era una de sus especialidades y un halago de Atalia, lo hizo muy agradable para él. Este apretó el botón de activación y el droide se irguió mirando a su alrededor.  
— Pregunta ¿Hay alguien quien necesite que mate amo?  
— ¡UPS! se supone que no debería decir eso— rió divertido— No HK puedes descansar— dijo tranquilo mirando a su creación orgulloso  
— ¡vaya! ¡Es increíble! — afirmó Atalia asombrada, mirándolo con atención.  
— Declaración: "Increíble" me halagas saco de carne orgánico, aunque solo seas un saco de carne.  
— ¿Saco de Carne? — Atalia se molestó un poco con ese sobrenombre.  
— Declaración: ¡Oh no!, ¡maestro lo dije otra vez!.— Leviatán se carcajeo sonoramente, había sido divertido ver la expresión de Atalia con ese droide. No fue su intención que eso pasara, aún así había sido divertido.  
— J aja no te preocupes HK— Reía divertido, Atalia lo observó no muy contenta— Perdón— se limpiaba las lagrimas— Es una frase que Lord Mandalore dice muy seguido, me pareció muy divertido programárselo a HK, así ningún saco de carne orgánico se acercará a mi hermana.  
— Pues qué sentido de humor tan retorcido… — Atalia habló sin abandonar su seriedad — aunque debo admitir que es divertido escuchárselo decir. —sonrió, Leviatán también lo hizo muy contento por sus palabras.  
— ¿eres una Jedi? — preguntó Criane, llamando su atención, Leviatán la miró al escucharla hablar.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso pequeña? — preguntó acercándose a ella.  
— Bueno, tienes un sable láser en tu cinturón.— Observó y apuntó al sable que descansaba en la cintura de esta, Atalia sonrió, Criane también lo hizo.  
— ¿Cómo es que sabes de los Jedi?  
— Mamá nos cuenta historias todo el tiempo, sobre la profecía de los Skywalker, las hazañas de Jolee Bindo,— Interrumpió el chico emocionado.  
— No creí que esas historias se escucharan fuera de la orden Jedi, estoy impresionada.  
— ¿Entonces si eres una Jedi?— Atalia sonrío a la niña y ella le respondió de regreso.

El maestro Kavar miraba a los niños conversar y reír entre ellos. A pesar de estar a salvo en ese lugar, en su interior se sentía intranquilo y por demás ansioso. Una sensación extraña lo invadía cuando observaba a Leviatán y a Criane y un deseo de ver hacia el futuro de esos pequeños lo invadía, pero, se resistía a hacerlo

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?— Preguntó Lía posándose a su lado mirando a los niños conversar con la Padawan.  
— 11 años— Afirmó nostálgico— no espere verte aquí de nuevo Lía.— Argumentó Kavar mirándola  
— Ahora… ¿Entiendes por qué me fui? — miró a sus pequeños. Kavar dejó de sostener su mirada.  
— No lo esperaba. Después de la guerra y tras tu partida, tuvimos que simplemente aceptarlo.  
— Leviatán, es sensible a la fuerza….- interrumpió. Kavar guardó silencio y la miró fijamente.— Lo supe, desde que era pequeño. Me he negado a ello durante años pero… el que estés aquí significa.  
— No he venido a quitarte a tu hijo Lía.— Afirmó este de manera directa. El objetivo de su misión no era ir por los hijos de esta. Kavar leyó su angustia cuando esta puso su mirada en él de nuevo. Tras varios minutos mirándose mutuamente, Lía suavizó su expresión aliviada por saberlo, después caminó hacia sus hijos tenía que darles un aviso muy importante. Era hora de cenar.

* * * * * * *  
Valku había permanecido en las sombras esperando el momento oportuno para tomar el poder. Cuando su tío el antiguo rey de Onderon había muerto, estaba seguro de que él sería el sucesor de su majestad, sin embargo, Talia había asumido el trono frente a sus narices. Cosa que detestaba y lo orillaba hacia este acto cobarde. ¡No permitiría que Talia gobernase ni un año siquiera!. Poco a poco, lograba que el apoyo hacia Talia disminuyera volviendo a más hombres a sus filas. Hizo alianzas, se acercó a los más poderosos para obtener su ayuda. Lleno de codicia y egoísmo, Valku no le interesaba la muerte de aquellos que perecían para entregarle el poder. Él solo quería el trono, quería el lugar de Talia, eso era lo único que le interesaba y por lo que luchaba.  
Mientras Valku miraba las estrellas, solo, en esa habitación oscura, escuchó los pasos del Coronel Tobin acercándose a él. Valku volteó sobre sus talones para mirar a Tobin, este se acerco a él con un aire satisfecho en su rostro. Valku solo permanecía en silencio esperando su informe.

— General, los Jedi que fueron enviados por el Consejo Jedi han sido eliminados. — argumentó satisfecho. Valku endureció más su mirada teniendo en esta un asomo de incredulidad. Valku era un militar consumado. Desde muy joven había participado en guerras, tanto deshonrosas como memorables. Era un Héroe para Onderon, todos lo respetaban y admiraban e incluso temían. El conocía la extraordinaria temple de los Caballeros Jedi, había servido con ellos y luchado a su lado. Por lo cual no le pareció convincente la afirmación de Tobin de su exterminación. Tenía que estar seguro que Talia no conseguiría esa ayuda.  
— ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras Tobin? Se me hace imposible de creerlo. Ha sido demasiado fácil hasta ahora  
— Señor— interrumpió Tobin con rapidez— Estoy seguro, yo mismo los ví perecer cuando su nave explotó.  
— Algo que he aprendido durante todos mis años de servicio es que nunca debes subestimar a un Caballero Jedi, son perspicaces y devotos a la tarea que el alto consejo Jedi les concede— Luego rió divertido— Son marionetas, dispuestos a morir por la causa que ellos creen justa si el Consejo les dice que debe ser así. Toda su doctrina enfermiza los orilla eso. Sin embargo, esto no los hace menos peligrosos para mi tarea. Quiero que estés seguro de que estén muertos. No me…— Valku guardó silencio y observó a alguien más que estaba en la habitación. Entró desapercibido, apenas había podido detectar su presencia ¿Era un Jedi? Valku extendió lentamente su mano hacia su arma Blaster para ultimar al intruso. El sujeto de capucha oscura se acercó a Valku sin temor alguno, sacó un aparato de sus ropas y le mostró una imagen holográfica, esta reprodujo una figura oscura y siniestra. Una mujer encapuchada, con piel completamente blanca, su rostro no podía ser contemplado.  
— General Valku… he de presumir que aun no has podido tomar Onderon— argumentó aquella mujer misteriosa..  
— Mi lady, no se preocupe, Talia caerá pronto, de eso puede estar segura.  
— Debes darte prisa Valku, los Jedi ya han llegado hacia la reina y la protegerán de tu golpe, será mejor que tomes Onderon pronto antes de que todos ellos se reúnan y te destruyan.  
— ¿Los Jedi están aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?— preguntó furioso, Tobin le había dicho que estaban muertos.  
— Dos Jedi protegen a Talia desde las sombras, otros dos se encuentran en Dux preparándose para llegar, debes matarlos antes de que ellos reúnan fuerzas, es por eso que te he mandado a mi aprendiz. — la mujer se dirigió a su aprendiz para darle su orden— Darth Bandon, mata a los Jedi que se encuentren en Dux, no muestres misericordia. — habló esa mujer con voz fría.  
— Como diga, mi maestra— contestó con voz ronca y escalofriante, el aprendiz de Darth Traya, Darth Bandon, era un hombre joven, fuerte, su piel era pálida como la de un muerto y su mirada estaba llena de odio y sed de sangre. Este salió del salón ante la mirada de Tobin y Valku. Este último miró a Tobin que parecía apenado por su incompetencia, Valku no dijo nada su mirada era suficiente para decirle que ya arreglaría cuentas con él.

* * * * * * *  
La noche finalmente había arribado a Dux, los campos mandelorian permanecían en silencio completo. Únicamente los guardias permanecían protegiendo el campamento de cualquier invasor y en interior los guerreros fuera del servicio se encontraban disfrutando el poco tiempo libre que tenían en alcohol y mujeres hermosas.  
Leviatán, daba vueltas intranquilo en cama. No podía despejar su mente de la conversación anterior que su madre y Kavar habían sostenido. Esto lo hacía sentirse intranquilo y lo hacía incapaz de conciliar el sueño.  
Kavar hizo varías preguntas a la hora de la cena, preguntas sobre el campamento y sobre medios de comunicación. Estaba interesado en buscar el medio para salir de Dux pero al parecer Lía no le daba muchas opciones para solucionar el problema que tenían enfrente.  
Leviatán escuchó esto muy atento, aunque se tratara de una conversación de adultos que ellos creían que no entendía. Tras dar un sorbo de agua, finalmente habló deseoso de ayudar a aquellos caballeros Jedi, que admiraba y respetaba.

— Canderous podría ayudarnos, él conoce a todos en este campamento, podría saber de alguien que nos ayudara.  
— Leviatán ¡No!— Dijo su madre alzando la voz  
— Pero mamá— Replicó de inmediato.  
— Ellos no conocen a Canderous y no sabes si de verdad vaya ayudarlos.  
— Pero yo podría ir, le diría que es para mí y él nos ayudaría.  
— No permitiré que vayas a la Cantina que frecuenta, me aterra cuando se que has ido a ese lugar. Podrían dañarte.— Esto último lo dijo con un tono desgarradoramente angustiante.  
— No hemos venido a poner a su hijo en riesgo.— Habló Atalia interrumpiendo la discusión.— Encontraremos una forma de salir de Dux.— Lía miró a Atalia mientras esta hablaba después miró a su hijo quien no paraba de sostener su mirada sobre ella.  
— Mamá, tu siempre has dicho que el problema de la galaxia es que nadie se ayuda.— Argumentó Leviatán  
— Lo sé…— Tomó la mano de su hijo en la mesa.— Yo los ayudaré, hay una estación de comunicación abandonada no muy lejos de aquí. Los llevaré mañana quizás pueda servirles.  
— Te lo agradecemos Lía. — Contestó Kavar amable. Mientras el joven Cursha miraba a su madre con irritación. Entre tanto todos continuaron comiendo y hablando de lo que harían al día siguiente.

Leviatán conocía las instalaciones abandonadas a las que su madre se refería. Estaban lejos del campamento y era bastante favorable si ese mensaje llegaba a ser interceptado, ya que a los Mandelorian no se les adjudicaría el envío. Sin embargo, Leviatán también sabía que ese equipo estaba dañado y que tardarían días o hasta semanas tratando de repararlo, si es que tenia arreglo. Sólo él podía ayudarlos, debía ayudarlos. Era lo que su padre hubiese querido si hubiera estado allí con ellos. Leviatán se levantó de su cama y miró hacia la ventana. El tiempo apremiaba, si su madre no le permitía contactar a Canderous no le importaba. Debía esa noche mandar él mismo el mensaje a Onderon. Leviatán se vistió con sus ropas y salió por la ventana de su hogar encaminándose a la Cantina, tenía que ayudar a Atalia a salir de allí.


End file.
